King of Senso
by jjmcm541
Summary: The Ninja world has finally adopted a pass time. A deadly game where ninja's from each village compete to show their strength and mastery of the ninja arts. However, the conflict doesn't always just stay on the battlefield, even between teammates. Read as the romance between two lovers known as Naruto and Hinata, must over come all obstacles that life can throw at them. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

- Thank you for starting my story! It's my first story so please review so it can only get better!

- Again thanks for reading and please review, it's my first story so i'm still learning.

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

- 1 -

It started fast, unnoticed and unstoppable. Not that it would have been stopped even if I could have done so. Hinata, the name still sings to my soul. We were just kids when we met. Still young and unknowing of the world we lived in. Though we were from different families we went to the same school. Konaha Junior High. Only after high school were you allowed to become a ninja in the village. Until then we were all on equal ground.

Being an orphan, Many kids stayed away from me, like I had some infections disease or a revolting birth defect. This left me with a intense disability at making friends. However, I wasn't completely alone. My best friend, Sasuke, who belonged to the Uchiha family. He had jet black hair that covered his ears, always in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the regular sandals most ninjas wore. Sometimes an overcoat in winter but almost never anything else. His eyes were the most mesmerizing thing about his person, he had eyes that seemed to look right past you, seeing what truly lied beneath you. As if peering into your soul. Ever since the first day at the school we had been friends. We were also rivals in training, I almost always lost at everything but gave him a run for his money. He always beat me when it came to girls, I just couldn't compare to the magnetism he had. Often times I'd have to save him from being suffocated by the swarm. He and I were and still are like long lost brothers, even though he had an older brother who disappeared many years ago. Some say he died, others say he ran away for fear of the dangers of the ninja world.

Hinata came from a prestigious family. The Hyuga Clan. One of class, elegance, and most exotic to me, unity. Families often separated in this day-in-age. However I was the lucky one, I never had to experience the heart break brought on my the illusion played by two parents who fail in trying to work out marital issues.

The first time I had met Hinata, I was on the swing by myself. Watching as parents picked their kids up to take home. Some kids walked home in groups. Sasuke's mother had already picked up Sasuke, leaving me to take the journey home. She was one of the last to leave, so often times we made eye contact but no word were ever exchanged. I was never in any rush to go home, I liked the time after school I had to think.

One day out of no where, she decided to sit next to me under the tree from which the swing I sat on hung from. I thought nothing of it, thinking she was just tired of the setting sun in her eyes when waiting for her older cousin, Neji, to pick her up in his way back from his tutoring session.

She wore a light purple over coat, even though it was summer, with the standard black pants and sandals most people wore. She had deep black hair, sometimes shining blue in the light. Her hair was short almost boyish but still cute.

Even though we were all in the same class, I hardly knew her at all. This went on for several weeks until finally she broke the silence.

"N-Nar-Naruto k-kun isn't it?" She said hiding her face beneath her dark hair. Her hair was so black it seemed almost a sapphire blue in the fading light from the sun.

I looked down from my swing and smiled. "Yeah, Hinata-chan right?" I asked still shocked from her question but not enough to show it on my face.

She smiled then nodded. Happy I had remembered her name. "Why do... You sit here... Alone." She said, trading stuttering for short pauses between breaths.

"Well its not like I really have a choice. The others avoid me like the plague." I said.

"Yeah... I've noticed."

"By the way, why did you start sitting over here by me anyway?" I asked looking down.

"Because... You seemed... Lonely." She said.

"I appreciate your concern but, I don't really want your piety. I get enough of that from the others." I said more frank than I meant to.

"Don't mistake... Empathy for... Piety. I came here because... You seemed... As lonely... As I am." She said making unwavering eye contact.

Suddenly a blush came over both of our faces. Why was I so embarrassed?

"Are you going to watch tomorrow's Senso game? The Sound is supposed to be out toughest opponents yet." I asked.

"I might be able to con... convince my dad." Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"Great. Sasuke and I will be there after school if you want to come with." I said.

"That sounds... nice" She said, smiles at me.

That smile was mesmerizing. It felt as though I could stay here forever, admiring it. We sat together in silence, occasionally looking at each other.

Car breaks broken the silence between us. A long limousine stretched across the parking lot. Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin and sometimes guard dog, stepped out and gestured for Hinata to come.

Hinata picked up her bag and looked at me, smiling. "Let's talk... Again... Soon." She smiled brightly and ran toward the exotic car, looking back for getting in. Neji shot a deep and intensive look at me before getting in the car. Neji had similar hair color but was shoulder length, he wore formal clothing, unlike Hinata, exactly what you would expect from a noble family.

I decided to head home. Tomorrow was Saturday, and a long day deserved a long rest. I had a nice apartment, left to me by my deceased parents. They never told me exactly how they died but, I'd like to think they we heroes till the very end. It was a two bedroom and one bath, with a kitchen and a washer/dryer. More than most could dream of. The insurance money, left me enough that I could live off of, by myself, for almost the rest of my life. However I saved most of it for a "just in case," emergency fund. There wasn't much I really desired or wanted that money would buy. I did, however, always put some aside for me to put toward my favorite food. Ramen! I sometimes went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, the old man there and his daughter own the shop. They'd often give me extra portions and just the right amount of pork. Konaha, it seemed from my perspective, kept me separated for a long time, being that I was so reckless and knuckle headed. I acted out and often started fights because no one ever seemed to pay attention to me, except when I did something bad. I felt that I was a social outcast... And in many aspects I was.

I laid in bed staring at the turning fan. My mind soared with thoughts of Hinata. A GIRL ACTUALLY WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND. It was an incredible thought. Maybe I should introduce her to Sasuke. I mean, if shes gonna be my friend she should know my best friend too. Maybe, we could be one of those teen groups you see on TV.

My mind thought of scenarios and stories from just one encounter. She was... What was she to me? How will this turn out? The thought both terrified me and excited me. The only one I had felt this way about was Sasuke but this... This was somehow different. Hinata. Just her name brought a warmth inside me, explainable by words or any kind of communication the world could offer. It seemed almost like the game of Senso was responsible for this sudden, yet amazing turn of events.

My life... For the first time in a very, very long time... Was finally looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

- Thank you for reading! As always, all reviews are welcome!

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

- 2 -

*** 4 years later to modern day ***

**The first day of Junior year at Konaha High School**

Hinata, Sasuke and I had become best friends. Spending almost everyday together. Sasuke and I decided to dedicate our time to the schools Senso team. ('War' in Japanese) Thanks to the team I had made friends for the first time in my life.

Senso is a game played with two teams. One wore team wore black while the other wore white. The goal, for the white team was to successfully defend a point. This point could be a dummy, package or even the entire enemy base. Obviously the goal of the black team was the capture said point. Ninjutsu, was only forbidden for element jutsu. Such as no spitting giant fireballs at each other. However, it was often times only used for tricks to get the upper hand, such as shadow clones, summoning, camouflage and even changing identity to look like the enemy. Most fighting was done through taijutsu or hand-to-hand. Real weaponry was forbidden during this game, so often times, teams would use wood. Heavy enough to throw but not hard enough to cause serious damage. Maybe a few bruises but nothing serious unless hit in a vital spot. The game was simple, no genjutsu, no real weaponry, and once a player surrendered or was "killed" they had to sit out until the next round. If a player surrendered and the other kept hurting him, they would disqualify the whole team. Referees were often times elite ninja from both schools. Each village had around 3 to 4 high schools dedicated to ninja training. After a set amount of time, the teams would switch from attack to defend or vice verse. Whoever captured the point fastest would win. If neither team captured the point, the score would be settled by recognizing how many people remained, come the end of the round.

Sasuke, like in middle school, remained top of his class as Valedictorian. He had the same looks but often times switched the normal t-shirts with exquisite dress shirts that only made girls want him more. He had a gang of girl fond over him everywhere he went, but this time he had chosen the lucky one to be his girlfriend. Sakura Haruno, a Junior like us. She was a member of the Senso team as a Medic and in competition with Sasuke for Valedictorian. She was ranked 4th behind Sasuke, Neji in second, and Shikamaru Nara in third. Sakura had shoulder length light red hair that looked hot pink most days. She wore tight fitting jeans, sometimes a skirt, with a blouse on top. Often Barbie Pink like her hair. They had been together almost 2 years now, having met on the Senso team freshman year.

Shikamaru was probably the strangest one, naturally smart, comparable to that of a genius, but attached to the laziness of a sloth. He had black hair tied into a pony tail that spiked behind him, and a stud earring in both of his ears. He wore loose fitting clothing such as sweatpants or baggy jeans with a t-shirt too big for him. He could easily make Valedictorian but chooses to sleep in class during lecture and somehow ace every test placed in front of him. We became friends through our similar passion for Senso. In fact, the only thing he seemed to care about was sleeping, Senso, and his girlfriend Temari, a girl from Suna High in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Temari had large blonde hair, she was a tomboy in attitude but a lady when it came down to it. She always wore a blouse and jeans no matter the occasion.

Every student had 10 classes a day. Math, Science, Writing, History and the rest was dedicated to ninja training. These courses could be a number of things. I had Signature Development, a class designed to help you develop your own ninjutsu. Also Taijutsu, Summoning, Chakra class, Ninja Ideology and then at the end of the day, I'd finish off with Survival Tactics. In that order.  
I had Math, Ninja Ideology, Taijutsu, Chakra class and Survival Tactics with Hinata. Taijutsu, Science, History, Summoning and Writing with Sasuke.

While Sasuke and I moved towards sports, Hinata chose to dedicate her time to music. More specifically the Grand Piano. She would play for hours on end, enjoying the melody of artists from foreign lands far away.

Hinata and I had grown closer through our mutual feelings. We were never an official couple but always acted as such. It tore at me to no end seeing guys like Kiba, another member of our schools Senso team. He was a real playboy, able to lead almost any girl to a room, every girl except for Hinata of course. Maybe it was time to make it official. It had always been a see who would make the first move between us. We remained amazing friends but always felt some what awkward together, like we should be doing normal couple stuff like holding hand or other things... Only to realize we were still just friends. I had to act soon or we may never become a real couple. I knew in my heart that Hinata cared for me, it's just that being an orphan, you feel that no one really does love you. You can call yourself an idiot all you want but that feeling is there.

**_"If your own parents didn't stay with you, why would somebody else stay? Your obviously not worth it."_**

No... No... I can't give into this darkness anymore. I have to take something for myself, and protect it with everything I have... I will have something I can call my own.

Alright, I'm gonna do it. I'm finally gonna ask her out. I'm tired of just watching and letting the love I desire taunt me. The final bell rang signaling everyone to leave. The sudden sound caused my to jolt conscious after having visited my inner thoughts. I slammed my knee into the desk, causing me to limp as I left the classroom. Team tryouts wouldn't start for a few weeks, so I had plenty of time to practice, but first I needed to settle the conflict inside.

"Hey Naruto!" Surprised it had been the very women I was thinking about. I jumped at the sight of her. Smiling and radiant as always.

"Hey Hinata! I got some news for you!" I said with a smile. Finally able to express my feelings aloud.

"So do I!" She said.

"Alright you go first!" I said trying to be a gentlemen.

"You know that guy Rock Lee? Right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's one of our best taijutsu fighters on the team. He's got a weird haircut and eyebrows." I said laughing.

She smiled shyly and said, "actually, I think he's kinda cute." I frowned as she continued. "He asked me out on a date this Saturday!"

* * *

- Tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome, and if you have any questions about my reasoning for whatever i put in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

- Hey guys, as always review and follow! All reviews are welcome because i'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.

- If you like the story, follow or favorite or both!

- Enjoy!

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My heart feel into my stomach. Hinata had been asked out by Lee! For so long I denied my feelings and refused to act on them... And now... I've lost her. I waited to long. She must have thought I had no interest in her so she decided to move on.

How do I comprehend this? What emotion is this? Sadness... Betrayal... Jealousy... And anger. So much anger. I clutched my fist, digging my nails into the palm of my hand to keep from screaming in frustration.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Hinata asked. Snapping out of my trance, I smiled at her.

"That's awesome Hinata! You seem to be really into him!" I said, forcing a smile that stung like acid every second it remained.

"Yeah! He's very cute and incredibly strong too! We're goin' to the movies this Friday before tryouts start for Senso." She said. "Oh, what did you wanna say?"

"I just gotta head home early today cause of some errands I got to take care of. I'm running low on groceries and some other stuff. But defiantly text me when you get home!" I said, tasting the bitterness the words had.

"You mean like every other day?" Hinata asked laughing. She was right, we did text almost everyday.

"Yeah, true. Well, talk to you in a little bit." I said walking out the back of the school.

"See ya!" Hinata waved as I shut the door behind me.

Stumbling I made my way down the street toward my apartment. Allowing my thoughts to scatter. I finally figured out what my reaction SHOULD be. I knew what the mature reaction would be, and I also knew what the jealous and overprotective friend reaction would be towards Lee, or even Hinata.

If I couldn't have Hinata, I'd support her in her choices. Even if that choice wasn't me. Sadness soon replaced the anger I felt. Like a darkness in my stomach slowly growing, much like a black-hole. I looked down at my bleeding palm, my nails had cause blood to spill from them. I needed to clean it when I got home.

I just had to be sure I didn't make very much contact with Lee, because the urge to punch him was great enough without his presence. I guess that's the sacrifice you make for someone you care about. Right? I mean, is it right for me to fight for her when she has chosen someone else? Why would she even want to be with me? I'm nobody... I'm just... Naruto. The pain in my chest grew as I felt tears building up. Out of everything, I just wish this didn't hurt so much...

I just have to make sure. I won't interfere but I have to see. I have to, if not for Hinata than for me. I have to have closure. The thoughts won't leave my mind of what could happen. I have to follow Hinata and Lee on their date. If I didn't it would drive me insane with all the scenarios and images that are coming to me even now.

Saturday came painfully slow. I put on a fake smile around everyone even though all I wanted to do was sleep the world away. I meditated quite often to insure I remained calm around those who irritated me, this was more for their protection. I didn't want to take out my frustrations onto someone else, who didn't deserve it. Anger, in this sense, would be a waste of energy.

I tracked the both of them using ninjutsu to hid myself. Very handy trick, its a camouflage jutsu that causes you to blend in with your surroundings. Only problem is any rapid movement causes it to disperse, thus making you visible again.

The date went as any ordinary date would. They met up at the movie theater right as the sun was going down, they decided to watch some stupid movie about love, and how through the true feelings of another, anything was possible. In this life or the next. Lee placed his arm around Hinata but nothing further. It was quick and almost natural it seemed. No hesitation or concern she would refuse. This irritated me more than the fact Hinata allowed him to do it!. Still, it took so much strength to not attack him. But I had to endure. I wanted to make sure Lee was the right guy for Hinata.

Only now do I realize what she is to me. It only took her being taken away that I realized this. Why do I have to be so hard headed? If only I had acted sooner. Damn it, there's no sense in feeling sorry for myself, no point in wondering what could have been. I have to focus on reality.

After the movie Hinata was almost in tears from the happily romantic ending. Lee escorted her out with his arm still around her.

I want to break that arm. Every bone and muscle.

Afterward, they went off to have lunch. Joking and laughing the world away. They finished their meal, Lee paying the bill of course, and walked out the restaurant arm-in-arm. It made me sick. This jealousy was becoming a problem. I couldn't focus on anything else besides the date.

Hinata's blush returned... I felt a knot in my stomach... Someone else made her feel embarrassed and caused her cute side to come out.

It was late when they started making their way towards Hinata's house. They took the scenic route through the park, continuing to walk as they had.

Lee gestured toward a bench, where they sat and talked for a while. Lee began to rummage around in his pocket nonchalantly, almost trying to look unnoticed. He jerked, finding the thing he was looking for. He took it out of his pocket slowly as not to be noticed, but I was unable to make it out from so far away.

It was obviously something metal... And sharp!

It was a kunai!

Lee took Hinata by the back of her neck and pressed the blade to her throat. He shoved her to the ground, letting go of her neck and forcing a kiss on her lips. Ripping her cloths off with his free hand, exposing her breasts to the cold night air. Hinata let out a blood curtailing scream at the top of her lungs, kicking and twisting her body to no avail. The screech was so loud but was in vain because only the darkness could listen. I was stunned and unable to move!

Hinata was about to be raped!

* * *

- Nice cliff hanger huh? What will happen next? Will Hinata get raped as Naruto watches? Would Lee get his ass whooped?

- Hope you enjoyed this, any and all reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

- Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

- As always, all reviews are welcome! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!

- Also, if anyone has something you are concerned about, post a question in the reviews and I'll answer it come time to post a new chapter.

- I'm writing this one chapter so if you got any suggestions let me know.

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I didn't believe what I was seeing. My feet moved by themselves. The next thing I knew, I had kicked Lee off of her, causing him to fly into a near by tree.

Hinata looked at me with giant terrified eyes. She remained silent, but her eye contact was unwavering. I walked up to her and draped her my jacket. Her chest was bare and exposed, but untouched. And that's how she would stay even if it killed me.

I smiled at her, trying to hide my blush at seeing her naked for the first time. I squatted beside her, patting her on the head. "Here, try and stay warm. I'll be back in a sec, okay?" She nodded in response.

Lee stood after having slammed into the tree. He oddly smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. "Hey Naruto, why do you have to be such a cockblock?"

"Shut up!" I scream. I lunged at him. I threw a right jab and connected to the right side of his cheek. He retorted by a heel kick to my shin which made it hard to stand. I don't care though. Any pain is worth bearing for Hinata. Nothing was going to cause her pain while I could prevent it every from happening.

I summoned two clones. I felt out my palm as they formed the Giant Rasengan. A giant orb of chakra appeared from my palm. The clones then rushed after Lee. Punching and distracting him as I got closer, one clone connected his heel to Lee's hip causing him to fall to a knee. I took the chance and attacked him at full speed. The Rasengan connected with his chest, spinning and swirling his body until finally releasing him like a bullet from a gun.

Lee flew at top speed towards the entrance of the park, finally crashing into the metal gate that fences off the territory. Lee tried to stand, but inevitably fell on his back facing the night sky. The clones vanished as I made my way towards Lee. I walked slowly, enjoying every step and motion I took.

I pulled out a kunai from my back pocket pouch, grabbing it by the handle and pointing the blade down for better control. I lunged at Lee who remained motionless on the freshly dewed grass.

I sat on his stomach, taking him by the collar of his shirt and holding the blade to his throat. The adrenaline was pumping and I felt the twitch in my arm that signaled I could end it here! Right here and now! I could take revenge for every dirty thought that crossed his mind, and for every girl including Hinata whom which he had committed these crimes to!

"Naruto! Stop!" A voice, sudden but commanding. Then there was a sudden pressure on my wrist which was holding Lee's shirt and the hand which controlled the kunai let it go, flying away from me into a near by bush. It was Sasuke! Where did he come from?

"Sasuke? Why are you here? And why are you stopping me?!" I yelled at my best friend. Sasuke however, remained silent and calm, maintaining constant eye contact.

"You were about to kill him, weren't you?" Sasuke asked calmly. His deep black eyes stared at me creating a strong sense of disapproval. Like a mother catching a child stealing money from their purse or wallet. For the first time in this whole ordeal, I felt unsure about my actions. Like what I had done was wrong on some level or another. I panicked, my heart raced and my mind soared with the infinite possibilities.

"Yeah? And why shouldn't I? He was about to rape Hinata! He could have done this to countless girls before her as well! Would you rather me just have sat their and watched the girl I love be violated?!" I scream.

Lee started to laugh. A small chuckle but still a deep and ominous laugh. "Finally!" He cried I laughter. "It took him long enough! Everything went perfect!" He said while laughing. It was as if he was laughing at a joke or something hilarious. "Truly amazing how everything falls into place." Lee said smiling, showing his now red stained teeth I had painted with his own blood. Making me angry he stilled had teeth to show.

Sasuke smiled at me, almost chuckling along with Lee. "Naruto, you really are an idiot you know that?" He said.

"What do you mean? What the hell is so amusing to you guys?!" I asked frantic.

"Naruto..." Hinata said appearing from the trees. She smiled at me, but no fear clouded her eyes anymore. She was her happy self again... Her happy naked self... She must have heard me. My unofficial confession of love.

"Hinata..." I muttered under my breath, as if a prayer.

"Hinata, button up the jacket." Sasuke commanded. Hinata's face turned tomato red, realizing she still remained exposed even with my jacket, her nipples were bright pink and incredibly erect from the cold air. She quickly zipped it up, however tight around her large breasts.

"It's not my fault Lee felt the need to trash my cloths." Hinata said through her blush and under her breath. She made nervous eye contact with me, holding it for several seconds before beginning to walk my way.

"Yeah... sorry about... that." Lee said smiling through his heavy breathing. He sounded as if he might have broken a few ribs the way his air was coming out of him as he exhaled.

"Naruto... Let me explain." Lee said shuffling to a knee. He wasn't deathly injured and nothing was broken but had enough bruises to make it difficult to move.

"I'll do it Lee. You can barely even move, let alone talk. Try and focus on healing." Sasuke said. Lee smiled and nodded.

Sakura appeared from the shadows. She knelt down and started to heal Lee with medical ninjutsu. She smiled at me. Everyone was smiling at me discounting what just happened!

Just what the hell was going on here?

* * *

- Is Naruto loosing his mind? Whats going on with his friends?

- Thanks for readying and I hope you enjoyed!

- As always, all and any reviews are welcome! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hey guys, as always, all reviews are welcome.

-I write this one chapter at a time so if there are any suggestions let me know.

-Someone asked me to do a Lemon, which sound interesting. Let me know what you think.

-**Flashback is in bold**

-Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

(5)

What was going on? Hinata almost gets raped by Lee so everyone sides and protects him?! Something is wrong!

"What is wrong with you all? Hinata would have been raped if I hadn't stepped in! Instead of keeping me down, shouldn't you be siding with me?" I scream at each of them. However they all just kept smiling.

"Your mistaken Naruto. Hinata wasn't in any danger." Sasuke said calmly.

"He's right Naruto." Hinata stated, sitting next to me. Her large breasts almost popping out of my jacket, were not helping me cope with this situation.

Sakura continued her treatment on Lee but continued to pay close attention to the conversation. Lee however, directed his full and undivided attention to the grass he laid on. The pain he was feeling was gone now, but the exhaustion of the fight caused his consciousness to drift to an unknown wonderland.

"Naruto, this was all planned for you." Sasuke began to explain.

Hinata grabbed my hand. Palm to palm with out fingers intertwined. This was new. She had never done this before.

"This all started the Friday before school." Sasuke stated.

* * *

**(The Friday before school , Hinata meets up with her other friends at Sasuke's house to discuss the up and coming year. It is a hot summer day. Naruto was busy training with Kakashi-Sensi)**

**"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked worriedly. "He looked like he was about to punch a hole in the wall."**

**"He probably would have if you weren't there." Lee said laughing. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement with Sakura attached to his under arm.**

**Sakura spoke with concern for Lee. "He's gonna pick a fight with you if you make any sudden moves, I hope your prepared."**

**Lee laughed deeply at this. "I'll be fine, this is just to make him realize his own feelings. For all we know, he would have waited till graduation!"**

**"Yeah, but I could have done it myself." Hinata shouted in protest.**

**"That's true, why couldn't she have done it?" Sakura retorted.**

**Lee stared at the group for a second, almost baffled that it took them so long to realize his plan. "The reason we want to go to this extreme is because of his insecurity. He thinks that no one will love him, thus choosing to stay friends with Hinata as long as he has, with not so much as an attempt on her." **

**Hinata blushed. All this talk made him seem like, if not for his insecurities, he would have jumped and ravaged her long ago, not that she would have minded... Well, he was a teenage guy after all. Hinata had dreamed of the day she would be taken by Naruto, finally becoming his and his alone. The idea excited her, while also causing her to curse his unquenchable need to put everyone in front of himself. Thinking that any happiness he gains in life will be short lived. Though Hinata loved Naruto deeply, she wanted that part of him to leave and never return.**

**"This trick, is to make sure he never questions who really cares about him. We can only revel ourselves when that happens." Lee stated firmly. Sticking to his conclusion.**

**"When will that be?" Sasuke asked attentively.**

**"When I make him so mad at my advances toward Hinata, he'll swoop right in like Prince Charming. He has to fight for what he wants, not lie down like a puppy with its tail between its legs, letting the world take advantage of him. He has to be selfish, at least this once, and take what he wants instead of letting it go because he thinks he's not good enough."**

**Everyone nodded in agreement. It was an extreme plan, but could shatter Naruto's insecurity and obsessive need to please others. However, the plan also had the chance to backfire.**

**Naruto could take this as betrayal and totally shut out everyone... Once and for all.**

* * *

This wasn't just unbelievable, this was down right insane! Why would they do this? Why for someone like me? _I'm worthless_... The familiar phrase rang inside my head, incapable of understanding.

"Why?" I asked. Surprised by my dark monotones voice.

"Why what?" Hinata asked concerned, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Why for me? You all put so much effort into this and... I don't deserve such amazing friends." I said, looking up only to see Hinata there beside me with blood red eyes. She looked as those she had been crying for hours. I saw that my other friends had left us. Sasuke and Sakura had carried Lee to the hospital for treatment. This left Hinata and I alone in the park. A stones throw from her house.

Hinata took both my hands within hers, both my eyes trailed to my mud infested sandals. She said, "you deserve so much more... Naruto, you really do. You such a kind soul. You deserve to be happy, maybe not with me but in this life..." She trailed off her words.

Only one thing came to mind. I wouldn't let Hinata escape from me again. I'd protect her even if it mean my life in the process. I finally found something I could believe in, something _real._

"Hinata..." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want you to be happy too..." I confessed.

"Thank you." She said.

I looked up from my muddy sandals to met her eyes. She was smiling... It seemed she was happy, though I knew that smile. That smile was fake. That was just the kind of person Hinata was. She was kind and noble. She would always find a way to hide her pain, no matter how great, all to protect the ones she cared for. Hinata was feeling horrible on the inside; like she had lost me.

"Hinata... I have a proposal." I stated.

"Sure. Go ahead." She said.

"Do you think we could both be happy..." I asked looking deep into her eyes. She looked towards me questionably. "Together?" I finished.

Hinata's eyes closed almost in an instant. Tears began to swell in her eyes, causing quiet sobs. I panicked. What if I was jumping to conclusions. What if... she really only thought of me as a friend. I had to think fast. "I mean if you don't want to I understand!" I blurted out.

There was a pause between us. Hinatas tears began to quicken and her fixed gaze intensified.

"You dummy." Hinata said, smiling at me. She was still crying. She continued to stare at me, until the gravity between each other was increased. Hinata tackled me, forcing me to lay on my back, as she laid on top. She leaned down, locking my lips within hers. Tears streamed from her eyes, and I have to admit, the pressure in my eyes had become to much to bare as well. Small tears trailed down my cheeks, touching our lips which stayed fused together. The distinct taste of salt made itself known, however Hinata was all I wanted and even could think about.

_I could get addicted to her_, I thought. However, in full honesty, I felt as tough I already was. Just a taste wouldn't be enough to calm such an intoxicating experience.

We stayed in each others arms. Hinata placed her head to my chest, listening to my speeding heart, only intensifying as the moment continued. We were no longer kissing, we just held each other close, ignorant to the world around us.

_Finally_, I thought. _This, is want true happiness feels like._

* * *

-Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. I think its my best yet.

-All reviews and suggestions are welcome.

-Tell me what you think of a future lemon. Sounds kinda fun to write.


	6. Chapter 6

-Thank you for reading.

-All reviews are welcome as always.

-Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

- 6 -

The moment in which Hinata and I finally connected seemed only moments ago, though it had already been 4 months.

What action is right when you're in love? Is there even such a thing as a _proper_ way to deal with love? To have someone finally care about you on an intimate level was a breathtakingly new experience for me.

Hinata and I had officially became a couple. It was incredible. After I had almost given up, fate had finally turned in my favor.

The day after Hinata's and Lee's _date_, if you could call it that, we had gone on our own date. We went to the movies, though I don't remember the story. I was absorbed in my new found existence in Hinata and her intoxicating lips. I knew I loved her, but this... I was finally able to express it. No longer keeping everything bottled inside.

Lee and I were friends again though there was always some tension between us. After a while, I forgave him for his ruse, because after all it was because of him Hinata and I finally got together. However, there was always a tugging feeling at the sight of him close to Hinata. Telling me to be on guard when they were together.

Neji, after hearing the news was displeased. He had no idea Hinata and Lee even had a date that day, so obviously he was against the whole idea of us dating. However, instead of forcing us to break up, he put us on some sort of "probation." This meant that if I did anything, sexual or otherwise to Hinata, he would make sure I never saw the light of day again. Personally I wouldn't blame him, he cared for Hinata and only wanted the best. He always played the role of guard dog very seriously not matter what. Luckily, Neji didn't allow personal matters to interfere in our teamwork in Senso.

Finally, after tryouts and all the annoying hoops I had to jump through, the first Senso game of the year was only a few days away. By our Junior year most of us were experts at tryouts and barely had to even try. It was a simple obstacle course and reflex test to measure the physical strength and a written test to make sure everything, including rules and battle tactics needed for the sport, was understood.

Surprisingly some freshman made the cut. The runt of the litter, a small-fry named Konohamaru, very energetic and always eager to impress everyone. He worked hard and was almost as strong as some other team members. He often sought me out of everyone, and had the insistent need to refer to me as "boss" like something out of a Mafia movie. He reminded me of myself when I was alone. Always striving to beat everyone and gain attention. I learned however, that instead of flexing my muscles I should have been training them. Bragging meant nothing if I could _prove_ I was the best. Which I still intended to do. It remained my dream to become Hokage and everyone see me for my hard work and dedication.

The game was a base capture against our schools rivals, Suno High in the sand. That is how most seasons were. The first and last game of the year was always the schools rivals.

Our coach was Tsunade was also the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. She was a very tall, blonde women with inhuman strength. She was very well-endowed in her chest. If not for her almost war-like personality she would be very stunning. She constantly refused to do paperwork and often chose to work with the Senso team as well. She was married to the perverted teacher Jiraiya, who taught both my Signature Development and Chakra class. Jiraiya always commented on the girls clothing. However, at the end of the day, those were just words because Jiraiya always loved Tsunade more than anything.

Jiraiya had been the one to teach me my Rasengan. He claimed to have taught my father before he passed. However I never had anything to prove him wrong so I trusted him. He told me one day he'd teach me my fathers signature move, the Yellow Flash Jutsu. Jiraiya, the Hokage of the village Tsunade and my councilor, Orochimaru, were some of my only connections to who my parents really were. They told me great stories of his heroism and sacrifice for the village, and myself.

Even though Tsunade was the coach of the team, all teacher contributed one way or another.

Kakashi Hatake, the Ninjutsu instructor. He was a master of ninjutsu, he had thousands of forbidden jutsu's at his disposal and one of the most experienced ninja in the village. He is said to have even been a member of the Ambu Black Ops, the most elite and secretive group of ninja in the village. He taught students ninjutsu based on their set skill set, this included Sasuke learning his favorite move, the Chidori. He was the original pick for Hokage but refused because he didn't want to deal with the troubles it came with. He always had his nose in Erotic Novels, often written by some faceless author known only as the "Toad Sage." Probably a real pervert in real life as well.

His rival, Might Guy, was the taijutsu instructor and Lee's adoptive father. He would often tell use different methods to dealing with shinobi from other villages. Every village had their own version of taijutsu, so all had their distinct strength and weakness. The sand was strong in ranged attacks and weapons, however weak in ninjutsu. So more than likely when attacking, we would have to gain ground on each player before attacking. This is where things like Shikamaru and his Shadow Possesion along with Lee's speed and strength could easily knock down several units at a time.

Base captures were relatively simple in theory. However, they were the hardest of all the possible courses. We were designated to start as the black team, this meant we would be the first to attack and last to defend.

Our team would consist of 12 people. Two medics, four ninjutsu users, two who used ranged combat, Neji who had his keikei-genkai, the renowned Byakugan, two taijutsu users, along with one designated strategist and commander. Yours truly would be the Offensive Commander, replacing Sasuke as a Ninjutsu user as a when defending. Sasuke would be the Defensive Commander and Ninjutsu user when attacking. My job as Commander was to plan and organize the strategy in which we would attack. This not only meant positioning or attack method but also an escape route if need be.

The day before the game, the team met up outside the location where the game would be played. It was a area right outside the training ground that was fenced off and even barbed wired. We stood in front of our base as Tsunade gave her pep speech for tomorrows game.

"You guys have worked your hardest getting to where you are now, you will win this game. You have trained relentlessly, you've taken everything I could throw at you and now its your turn to throw it back at them. I have no doubt in my mind." She said sounding almost pleasant for a change. "But if you loose this game you'll all be running laps until your asses fall off! Is that understood?!" Tsunade scream.

Everyone remained confident. We knew we could win, and we would. We answered her proudly and with a desire to crush the enemy. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

-Hope you enjoyed this chapter

-As always, all reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

- Thank you for reading, as always, all suggestions and reviews are welcome so bring it on!

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would have got in on by now but sadly, that's not the case. Besides, it's the best the way it is.

* * *

- 7 -

The day of the game arrived. Sasuke, Sakura and I had a tradition of always seeing a movie the morning before every game. This time however, we added a forth to the tradition. Hinata came along with us, no longer leaving me as the the third wheel. We had 5 hours until the game, 2 hours for the movie and a little fun, then 2 hours to prepare for the game like plan and packing for the up cand coming game.

We were sitting in the theater talking, waiting for the movie to start. We decided on a romantic comedy. And by we I mean both girls overruled I and Sasuke's protest to see something with action. However, we decided to give into the puppy-dog eyes displayed by the both of them outside the theater. Sasuke and I were reluctant but settled because both girls really wanted to see it. Annoying elevator music in the background continued on repeat. I guess the tradition has turned into a double date, huh?" Sakura asked Hinata jokingly.

Hinata blushed, "i-i don't kn-know about I that." It was cute when Hinata's stuttering returned. She hardly ever did it anymore, making it a rare site. It came out when she was embarrassed or uncomfortable, only to fade as she calmed down.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll make sure Naruto doesn't do anything weird in the dark!" Sakura smiled, winking at the pale eyed girl.

"What do you mean us? You and Sasuke only watch each other when making out instead of the movie." I stated, causing Sakura to blush.

"IDIOT!" Sakura scream, punching me right in my ribs. It hurt a lot but I could tell Sakura held back significantly.

We all laughed lightly, me hunched over I peered at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked but sat rather quietly, probably thinking about the game coming later today. He was never much of a talker but he usually contributed to the conversation.

"Naruto, I have a question." Hinata asked shyly clenching my hand. Even after all this time, she can't help but feel embarrassed whenever we touched, even though she had nothing to be ashamed of.

I sat up straight, feeling better after the assault on my internal organs. "Sure, whats up?"

"You and Sasuke are such good friends, right?" She asked.

I looked over at Sasuke who looked at me with confusion in his eyes towards the question. But he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you could say we're best friends, like brothers almost." I stated.

"Oh, I was wondering, how do you remain such good friends when you both don't really have a lot in common." Hinata asked.

"Well its not that we don't have our conflicts." I looked over at Sasuke who had a grin. He didn't have a very big smile but it was noticeable. "In fact, we kinda hated each other when we first met."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "Really? What changed?"

"At first we started fight any chance I could get. I hated how he was always so talented and everything came easy to him. But in reality, I soon found out he worked really hard for his talent. He studied constantly and trained to the point of exhaustion." I said.

Hinata's eyes lite up. "Wow. So you guys bonded over training?"

Sasuke, Sakura and I laughed at this. This threw Hinata for a loop."Whats so funny?" She asked pouting, obviously frustrated about being left out. I grabbed her hand, still unable to stop laughing.

Sakura answered while Sasuke and I continued our silent laughter. "Guess again Hinata, it wasn't a very quick process with them. Eventually they became intense rivals. Naruto always challenged Sasuke to a fight and every time they'd keep score on who won and who lost. They got so competitive they ended up becoming friends. Instead of doing things separately, they did it together. Competing over everything. I think at one point they had an eating contest to see who could eat faster." Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"By the way Sasuke, what's the score at now?" I asked.

"Last time I checked it was 134 to 135. I won the last match remember?"

"Oh yeah, ill have to get you back for that sucker punch, huh?" I laughed. Remember the sparing match we had before school.

"If you can hit something besides the air this time." Sasuke retorted. I

I was about to retort but the music signaling the start of the movie chimed. The movie went on as always. About halfway into the movie Sasuke and Sakura were already in a full make-out session. Someone could light a fore and they wouldn't even notice. Hinata and I sat quietly enjoying the movie. With my arm rested around her, she leaned into my chest, the raise and fall of my breaths.

"I have to admit, this is pretty interesting." I whispered in her ear. When in fact they really were. Though the romance portion wasn't as interesting as an action movie, the comedy was actually pretty funny. The twists always kept you guessing but always cheering for the couple.

"Yeah, the stories are amazing. Finding, through all obstacles, the one person you can call your own. The very idea of having that one and only true love in your life is enticing." She looked up at me smiling.

"I guess not all things are just for Hollywood, huh?" I said.

She smiled, a fresh blush swelling onto her face. "I guess not." She buried her face into my chest. Obviously trying to hide her reddening face.

"Hinata..." I said causing her to look up. Before she could ask what I wanted I bent down and kissed her lips.

Hinata was surprised at first, shocked at the my advances but eventually she did returned the kiss, in full force. At first the kiss remained slow, drawing both our lips closer together. Hinata began to slowly crawl her tongue to meet mine. I returned the favor by opening my mouth to grant full asses. Our tongues danced, swirling together to retain some kind of non-existent dominance. I cupped my hand around her jaw closing what little space we had between each other.

"Huhmm." We both looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke standing towards the end of the row of seats. The movie had ended, leaving us to be the only ones still in the theater. "Well, I hate to interrupting but we do have a Senso game to get ready for." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at me smiling. "Yeah, if your not too busy, we got an ass kicking addressed to the sand to deliver."

Hinata and I looked at each other. Her hair was no longer in its perfectly straight form but now messed up amongst itself. She was red and sweating. Apparently the kiss got more heated than I had thought. She had a little but of saliva on the side of her mouth, I used my thumb of the hand still cupping her face to brush it off, giving a small peck on her lips in exchange.

We both smiled, laughing silently to each other. "Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, smiling even brighter.

* * *

- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review ANY suggestions or just to say how awesome it is.

- Till next time, May The Force Be With You! (yes, I went there.)


	8. Chapter 8

- Thank you for reading, as always, all suggestions and reviews are welcome so bring it on!

- Probably my longest chapter yet so I hope you guys enjoy.

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

- 8 -

After the movie, each couple parted ways. Hinata came with me to my apartment to assist me in packing. My apartment wasn't the cleanest but luckily there was no trash laying around, just cloths, dust and a dismembered couch. There was the occasional glass laying on the kitchen counter.

"I'll clean things up while you go get ready." Hinata said.

"Hinata, I couldn't ask you to do that." I said.

"I insist." Hinata said smiling.

I walked up to her, grabbing her hand. "How did I get such an amazingly beautiful women like you to go out with me?" I asked.

"Well, being handsome doesn't really hurt." Hinata said. I kissed her lips lightly. Teasing her I pulled away suddenly without allowing the kiss to deepen. It was killing me, because I would love nothing more than to embrace her but I had to pack.

I chose to bring a few meals I could eat. There was no telling how long we would be in there.

After I finished packing I called to Hinata from the other room. "Hey Hinata-chan!" I said lovingly. "I'm gonna go ahead take a shower." I told her. I didn't have to tell her but I liked to think that right now she was as red as a tomato right now imagining me naked. "If you wanna join just let me know!" It was a little mean to tease her like that but it's not like she never retaliated. Often times when I would spend the afternoon at her house, she often "accidentally" trip and expose her panties to me, making sure I saw them. Knowing I couldn't stop myself from admiring her every curve and inch of skin.

I took my time while in the shower, the water felt amazing and felt like it was washing away any tension in my muscles.

"EAHHHHHHH!" Hinata scream from the kitchen.

Without hesitating I ran out of the bathroom into the kitchen to find a hunched over Hinata, sitting on the floor next to a stepping stool, rubbing her ankle. She must have fallen off trying to put some dishes away.

"What happened?" I asked frantically. Knowing the answer was obvious.

"It nothing, I just reached up to..." Hinata trailed off as she looked up. Her eyes went wide, showing pure embarrassment. She move her eyes away to look down at her purplish ankle. She tried frantically to keep from looking at me. "Naruto... Umm... Your still... Naked" she mumbled.

I looked down, realizing I forgot my towel inside the bathroom. My member had been out, exposed to Hinata for the first time.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Hinata. I'll go put some cloths on." Was all I could say as my face grew hot, obviously reddened by the embarrassing situation. I ran back to the bathroom and grabbed the towel. I quickly dried myself and got dressed. I walked out into the living room to see Hinata still in the same position.

"Are you hurt Hinata?" I asked squatting to examine her.

Hinata avoided eye contact, still red from the previous incident. "No, but it's sprained, I can't really put any weight on it so I'll have to stay off it for a while." She said, staring at the pants that now shielded my member.

"That's fine, I'll carry you home on my way to the field." I told her. I put my backpack on one arm like a purse, and picked up Hinata into a piggy back position. The way to her house wasn't that far but felt like an eternity. Hinata's chest pressed against my back, allowing me to feel the curvature of her breasts. She must have realized, enjoying the expression on my face. I thought this because she started to press harder as we neared her home. I took her up to her room, laying her down gently on the bed.

"Naruto, be safe. That game of yours is... dangerous. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened." Hinata said.

I smiled. Happy someone cared about my well-being. "Try and get some rest okay? Your ankle is swollen so it will take time to heal and go down. I put ice on your ankle, and here's the remote to the TV. Your father should be home from in about an hour. I already gave him call letting him know what happened." I said. I bent down and kissed her forehead, then her lips. "I'll be right over after the game. I promise." I said kissing her again.

"Thank you for taking care of me Naruto. Good luck, I believe in you." Hinata said, laying her head on the pillow.

Hinata wouldn't have been allowed near the area anyway, it was unfortunate that we had to part this way. No civilians were allowed near the area anyway until the game was over. The area, as always, was a densely covered forest, only few spots were without trees, this allowed for almost no sunlight at the bottom. This left and even playing field for both teams. The bases on either side were less dense so they could be seen from above. The area was fenced off like a stadium of sorts. The fence was chain wired and sharp to the touch, it stood a good 500 meters in diameter, leaving plenty of room to do as we please. The fence was so no players wondered off, a precaution of the village to stop any outsiders from attacking the unarmed villagers close by. The only way in or out was through the teams gate, which was the start point for the game. When the game was set to begin, coaches from both sides met and send a red flare into the air to signal that it was time to run inside and start fighting.

There would be no time limit for this game. It was capture or surrender. The longest game that I have played lasted for almost 15 hours. A team could take as long as they needed before the start of the next round.

Sasuke, Sakura and I met up with a few team mates waiting at our teams gate. Kiba, Shikamaru and Tenten stood smiling as we walked up to them to greet them.

"Hey you guys!" Tenten scream, hugging each of us individually. After we exchanged greeting, Tenten and Sakura went off in their own little world, gossiping and other things that girls like to do. Tenten is probably talking about Neji, her long-time crush. Practically everyone knew except for Neji, who remained oblivious to the whole thing.

"So, are you guys ready to kick some ass?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked his approval while rubbing against his master affectionately.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said chuckling.

"By the way Naruto, how's it dating Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's great! It feels like it's a long time overdue. Like weight has been lifted from me." I said.

"That's just cause you and Hinata are no longer joined at the hip." Sasuke said laughing.

"Shut up, you and Sakura were basically one person when you first started dating." I said.

Kiba spoke in a girly voice. "Oh Sasuke, I love you so much!"

We all laughed at the terrible impersonation. It was nice to joke around and relax with friends before the game.

Finally after several minutes, Sakura and Tenten rejoined our group. "What are you guys talking about?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Just making small talk." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Hey guys, I think I've made up my mind. I'm gonna confess to Neji after today's game." Tenten said nervously.

"You know he already has a thing for you right?" I said.

"He does?!" Tenten scream at me. She drew closer and everyone laughed at her reaction.

"Yeah, Hinata tells me how Neji always talks about you. Saying you always can cheer him up whenever he's worried or stressed. You gotta remember that Neji doesn't exactly interact with people very well, so he's not exactly gonna be first in line to confess his love to someone." I said.

Everyone nodded their head in approval. "Wow, for real?" Tenten asked dumbfounded, looking around at everyone's snickering faces.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. I'm honestly surprised you never noticed, he only acts compassionate towards you." I said smiling down at her small stature.

"Thanks Naruto! I'm so happy, I feel like I could wipe out the Sand by myself now!" She said.

After several minutes of small talk, soon the whole team had arrived.

"By the way, whats the strategy for attacking their base?" Shikamaru asked. I often consulted

"I decided to go with a 'lure and capture' strategy. We take out members of there team slowly and quietly. We're gonna start with teams of two, Shikamaru and Kiba, Ino and Lee, Choji and Sasuke, Sakura and Neji, Tenten and I. Each team is gonna be designated to take out at least one other shinobi, after each team has done so we will move in for the final strike. After eliminating half their team, we should have an easy time taking the base. Sai and Karin will watch from the sky, we're gonna have radio transmitters just in case they try something fishy. Karin can swoop in just in case someone gets hurt or needs to be taken away to heal. Karin can also use her Chakra Sensory to pick out any hiding enemy. Sakura will be our assault medic who is up with us in the battle." I explained.

"That sounds pretty solid but I have one concern." Shikamaru confessed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What about Gaara? He has the Ultimate Defense, remember? That could pose a serious problem when striking the base directly." Shikamaru said.

"Gotcha covered." I smiled. "That's where the Ino and Lee team, along with you and Kiba come into play. After we get the Shinobi outside, we're gonna rush inside, you guys will go on ahead to face Gaara. The rest of us will clear a path, taking out the pawn." I looked at Kiba who reminded attentive. "Lee and Ino are set to be the challengers of Gaara's shield. Lee is fast enough to keep Gaara busy while Ino tries to use her mind transfer on him. While Ino is inside Gaara's mind, Shikamaru, your gonna use your possession to keep Gaara from moving. Ino won't last very long against someone as strong willed as Gaara so the plan has to be consistent." I said.

"What makes you so sure Gaara won't be up front with everyone else?" Shikamaru asked.

"He is their best line of defense. They won't risk him exposed to enemy fire. He's gonna be somewhere safe where he can help him team from afar." I said.

"You make it sound like this is all a game of chess." Karin said laughing.

"It kinda is like chess when you think about it. The goal is to capture the King without loosing you own pieces." Shikamaru stated.

"What about me? What's my role?" Kiba spoke up, looking at me.

"Gaara's not gonna be alone right?" I asked. "He's more than likely to have backup with him." I said.

"Okay, so after all is said and done we shot the flare saying we won?" Tenten asked.

"Exactly. But remember, we can only signal if our entire team is inside the base. The Sands goal is to keep us from entering for as long as possible. Our goal is time." I said.

"How are we gonna handle taking them out? Knock out?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it would be best that way. After we knock them out we can tie them up so they can't rejoin the fight. I highly doubt anyone in the Sand would voluntarily submit. The more people we can keep from moving onto the next round, the better." Sai said in his mono tone voice. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll inform everyone of the defensive plan after wards during the transition break. That usually gives us a good 30 minutes, should be plenty of time." Sasuke said.

"Alright everyone, it's time to start this party." Tsunade said walking up to our group huddle. "The game starts in 5 minutes. Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, Reviews and suggestions for upcoming chapters are welcome. I write this as I go so any input is welcome and will be mentioned is I choose to put it in the story.

- Until next time, Live long and prosper!


	9. Chapter 9

- _**Question from **_**_Anonymous (asked not to be named through _****_PM message_**): _"__Why are your chapters so short?" _Making chapters shorter allows me to update my story sooner rather than later. It also allows me to leave cliffhangers wherever or whenever I want.

- Now, without further ado. Let the first Senso game of the story begin!

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

- 9 -

And so it begins. The red flare was fired, and before it had even started to descend in the sky, we rushed inside.

"Sai and Karin, you know what to do right?" I asked.

Sai summoned a bird he had drawn with his chakra infused ink. They both nodded, climbing onto and ascending into the air above. "Check one, check two. Can you hear me Naruto?" Sai said.

"Yea, your clear. What are they doing?" I asked. Everyone nodded, confirming they were hearing Sai clearly a well. All the radios were connect so to allow quick and accurate instructions.

"It seems Gaara has started to build a wall of sand, its already about 10 meters tall and circling the base. Only two shinobi are outside the wall." Sai said.

"That could be a problem. What are the two shinobi doing?" I asked.

"They're placing paper bombs inside the sand. It seems they've seen through our plan Naruto. We may have to make a new plan." Sai said.

I smiled. "No Sai, they actually just gave us what we need to break down that wall." Everyone looked at me confused. "Lee, looks like we're going to need you for this one. We'll distract them when we decide to start to attack, your job is to activate all those bombs. Your the only one fast enough to get in and out." I said. Lee nodded in response. "After Lee has detonated the bombs, we're going to rush into the base as fast as possible. The sand will eventually close up or could catch you if you aren't fast enough. Neji, can you use your Byakugan to position everyone so that they are right in front of the enemy when they jump through the sand?"

"Of course. However it will become difficult if they should move inside the wall." Neji said.

"The rest of us will continue on as planned. This time instead of Lee, I'll be splitting from Tenten and joining the assault on Gaara after we get passed the wall. Lee is probably gonna be under heavy fire so I'll fill in. Everything else will be the same, understood?"

"Yes." Everyone said together.

"Alright then, we can do this guys, let go!" We all rushed towards the wall of sand, now standing a good 12 meters tall, almost in a dome around the base. We had to attack now, otherwise the wall would become to dense to breakdown.

I tapped my radio to turn it on. "Lee are you in position?"

"Yes, I'm on the other side, ready to sprint to your location." Lee said.

"Does everyone know their position?" I asked.

"I set everyone in position and there seems to be little movement inside. We're good to attack Naruto." Neji said.

I cleared my throat, preparing to speak. "Alright Lee, get ready to run like a bat outta Hell. On my command. 1... 2... 3... Go!"

Lee took off like a bullet fired from the barrel of a a gun. It took him seconds to find all the bombs, detonate them and run. Before I could finish blinking, the walls had caved in, reveling enemy shinobi right in front of them. The rest of the team quickly engaged them, knocking a few unconscious along the way. The team designated to attack Gaara rush into the building. Climbing the flight of stairs, we rushed into the front room to noticing Gaara's raging sand swirled around him. He had his brother Kankuro as a body guard. His puppets were holding poison tipped needles capable of knocking out an elephant. It was best to be cautious when approaching.

"Naruto... Its unfortunate our reunion has to be cut so short but... I can't afford to loose this game." Gaara spoke in his terrifying voice.

"Neither can I Gaara. But anyway, wanna come get burgers after wards? Even if you are about to get your ass handed to you, you're welcome to come." I said, trash talking him.

Gaara took intensely at me. It was almost impossible to tell if I had made him laugh or pissed. "That sounds fun." Gaara said, emotionless. Gaara wasn't the type to express much emotion, but it was obvious he was pleased with the idea of socializing after the game.

Kankuro smiled at his brother. "A burger actually sounds pretty good. But it'll be a cold day in hell before you win this!"

I lunged after Gaara, only to have my hand caught by the sand. I kicked and twisted causing sand to fly all around Gaara. He focused in on my legs, trying to snag them in a trap. Shikamaru was the one to come to my rescue, launching 3 kunai at Gaara. They were easily snared in the sand, only to be thrown back at him. The wooden kunai hit the stone wall shattering.

That's when Ino took her chance. She rapidly went through her hand signs, transferring her mind into Gaara. Her body feel to the floor, loose and unconscious. The sand inhabiting around Gaara feel, so did what seems like a sand skin he had held against his body as a shield.

Shikamaru quickly used his Shadow Possession to in case Gaara's body. Ino returned to her body soon after, unable to fight Gaara's strong will, however by then it was too late.

Kiba and Akamaru had already began their attack on Kankuro. He had 2 puppets summoned and ready to fight. Kankuro launched his puppets after Akamaru only to find Kiba quickly coming after him. The second puppet caught Kiba, injecting him with poison. Without even missing a beat, Kiba's body feel to the floor. He had been injected with enough poison to keep anyone unconscious for at least a few hours. Akamaru laid on the ground beside Kiba, he hadn't been injected with poison but had suffered pretty bad injuries making it difficult to move.

Kankuro turned to help his brother but found him caught in our trap. I twisted my body and kicked Gaara in the temple, causing him to blackout almost immediately. I turned to face Kankuro when my vision started to blur. It felt like I had been stung by a bee on my right arm. I touched the spot in my bicep to find a needle sticking out. Kankuro had hit me with one of his poison needle.

"Shit..." I said, falling onto to hard floor. I couldn't stop my eyes from closing. My limbs were unresponsive and my thoughts ceased the ability to stay on track.

"Naruto!" A female voice cried as laid on the floor. I felt as each of my senses failed, first my sight, then my touch, then my hearing, this continued until finally I was unable to even think anymore.

My finals thoughts before consciousness faded was of my teammates. I'm so sorry guys. How the game would turn out, I no longer has any influence on. There was no way I could help now.

* * *

- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Again thank you guys so much for the views, this story is more fun to write than I thought it would be so I'm happy so many people enjoy it.

- As always, all reviews and suggestions are welcome.

- Until next time, That's all folks!


	10. Chapter 10

- Alright guys, next chapter! Remember, all suggestions and reviews are welcome!

- **Kyuubi is in bold**

- This chapter and next chapter will be told in 3rd person. Little awkward but I think it makes for better story telling when doing flashbacks/dreams. If it's too awkward let me know because I can avoid this in future chapters.

* * *

- 10 -

Dreaming had never been an enjoyable part of sleep for me. Often times my imagination ran wild, thinking up the most haunting and disturbing things it could, all for what seemed like for the shear pleasure of it. At times I would be scared to fall asleep. My dreams were so real and vivid it was like it actually happened to me in reality. I'd wake up in a cold sweat, feeling my heart race and my airways constricting to cause it to be hard to breath. It sometimes seemed as though my mind hated me for some reason. To torture me for the simple act of falling asleep.

My dream while unconscious from Kankuro's poison dart was no exception to this rule. Little did I know the danger that awaited me inside my mind. For it wasn't the dreams I should have feared, but the origin in which they hailed from.

**Inside Naruto's Dream:**

Naruto laid on the cold hardwood floors of my apartment, waking from what felt like a horrible nightmare. He was in his living room. He opened his eyes to find the room empty, not even his furniture remained. He got up, looking around to find nothing left in the place he called home. His kitchen was bare of everything, no refrigerator, stove or even the microwave. His bathroom had been stripped from everything from the mirror, the bathtub and even shower had been stolen.

The only thing that remained in his room was the window. He looked down at Konaha from his window. It was unchanged. The city was painted and decorated the exact same as he remembered. The sun was out but no one was on the street. It was as if no one had inhabited this place in years.

"The last thing I remember... I remember fighting Gaara and then... Nothing. It's as faint as a dream I can't remember." Naruto mumbled to himself. Then Naruto's eyes snap open. "THE GAME!" Naruto scream. Naruto dashed from his room and out to the door.

"What the hell?" Naruto said, staring at the town. It was completely neglect of any life. Not even the birds were out. The closest thing to life were the trees who remained motionless to Naruto's presence.

Naruto went down the stairs and explored the town. He peered into the windows of homes, find them empty, like his own apartment.

Naruto took his time getting the to arena. He didn't want to miss any chance to see someone, but no one came. When he arrived at the arena it was untouched.

"Where is everybody? I mean there s not even a bird in the sky." Naruto said to himself.

**"Naruto..."** A deep ghostly voice called from behind him. The voice seemed like a low growl, like it was in pain.

Naruto quickly turned around, facing the outer part of the village. "Who's there?"

**"Naruto..."** The voice echoed. The voice seemed like it was only a few feet from him but it seemed distant at the same time. Naruto followed the sound into the village until finally reach it's source, coming from the Ninja Academy. A place Naruto didn't care much for.

Naruto looked around the area. His old swing was there. He had grown to big to fit in it anymore. Every now and again when passing by here, he would observe as children swung on it, enjoying themselves. The building was the same shape, color and model it had always been. He passed empty classrooms, no desks or even chalkboards remained. It seemed if it wasn't part of the building itself, it wasn't inside.

**"Naruto..."** The voice howled. It had grown significantly louder as Naruto grew closer to the sound.

**"Naruto..."** The voiced continued. It seemed to be coming from the storage shed behind the school. Naruto walked up to the door, expecting it to be locked as it was always, only to find it open with no effort. However, what Naruto found wasn't the storage shed.

Naruto's eyes widened at he witnessed the inside of the "storage shed." The room was almost complete darkness. The only light was from several small torches hanging from the walls. The room was enormous, it was if I was standing in the middle of a stadium of sorts. Naruto looked up to measure the room but couldn't see the ceiling. Stepping inside he the ground to be damp, not flooded but soaked with a decent amount of water. He walked onto the water using chakra pushed to his feet to keep him above. He bent down to measure it's depth with his hand, only taking a few inches until he felt the ground below.

He withdrew his hand but noticed something strange. His hand it was... Red? Naruto's hand was red! This could only mean that... This wasn't water!

This entire room was filled with... With... With blood! Who could of done this? Who's blood is this?

Suddenly the voice broke Naruto's panic. **"Naruto!"** The same voice echoed from the darkness of the room.

Naruto had seen enough horror movies to know it wasn't the best idea to follow a demonic voice into a room filled with blood. Naruto felt he'd rather not know what existed in the darkness. Naruto turned to leave when he notice the door... The door had vanished! Where could it have gone? All that remained was a wall that was submerged in the darkness.

**"NARUTO!"** The voice seemed displeased with Naruto's attempt at retreating.

"I HEAR YOU!" Naruto scream at back at the voice, becoming irritated with it's persistence. He decided there was no turning back now. He began his decent into the darkness of the seemingly endless cavern.

Naruto walked for several minutes until he saw a faint red glow in the distance.

**"Naruto..."** The voice seemed to take shape from the redness. Behind prison like bars that stretched to the ceiling, if there even was one, but there was something within. The bars were sealed with some kind of inscription. "Nine Tails" the sign read.

The red figure began to morph into a fox of some sorts. The features of the fox were as any ordinary fox found in Konaha. This fox however, was over 2 stores tall and looked vicious. It seemed almost pleased to see him. It grinned with sharp fangs, exposing every ounce of disgustingly foul breath from within the confines of it's mouth.

**"Naruto..."** The fox said, looking as though it was almost smiling at him. **"It's about time we met face to face."**

* * *

- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and follow and favorite and eat you vegetables!

- Next chapter will be only in 3rd person again guys. Hope you don't mind too much but I think 3rd person is better for dreams/flashbacks.

- Until next time, May the odds be ever in your favor!


	11. Chapter 11

- Alright guys, next chapter! Remember, all suggestions and reviews are welcome!

- **Guest**** Review:** Thank you for the advice on the formatting. I can see how it would be confusing for new readers. Hopefully this does make it better. I realize it's even easier for me to read now. :D

- **Kyuubi is in bold**

**- **This chapter will be told in 3rd person. Little awkward but I think it makes for better story telling when doing flashbacks/dreams. If it's too awkward let me know because I can avoid this in future chapters.

* * *

- 11 -

"**Naruto..."** The fox said, looking as though it was almost happy to him. **"It's about time we met face to face."**

"What... What are you?" Naruto said.

The fox chuckled. **"It really is amazing that it has taken you so long to notice my existence, Naruto."**

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What are you?" Naruto scream.

**"Naruto... I am the demon that resides inside you. Many years ago your father trapped me within this cage, fearing my power. He used his only son as a vessel for my power. Because of this, you have access to my chakra weather I agree or not. That is where you draw your power from. The power to have seemingly limitless chakra at your disposal"** The fox said.

"My... Power? But I've been training since I was a little kid to get where I am!" Naruto said, offended that the creature had the audacity to say his strength came from this... Thing.

**"Yes, you have trained very hard. However, your body couldn't have handled that training without my chakra. Where do you think you got such amazing healing abilities? Where a broken arm heals in 6 months for a normal person, you could heal in a weekend. You alone have the ability to tap into my seemingly endless chakra supply. A chakra amount so large it would put all the Ninja Kage together to shame."**

"You lying! If I have as much access to this chakra of yours, as you say, why is my chakra so limited?" Naruto said.

**"Your body can't handle such power. That is why as your body grows, so does the amount of chakra you can use. The chakra is there, you just have to be able to handle it before you can use it."** The fox said.

"No way... So me getting stronger wasn't really me?" Naruto asked shocked.

**"You're mistaken. You have developed your strength on your own. Me giving you chakra makes no difference in that matter. The progress you make determines how much chakra you can handle, not the other way around."** The fox said.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Naruto asked calmly.

**"Because it has been kept secret from you. The elders of Konaha decided after you became my vessel, that the mentioning of the 'tailed beasts' would be forbidden. It wouldn't surprise me if none of your friends even knew the term. I'm sure only those who were alive during my time in the real world know about my existence."** The fox said.

"Their are more tailed beasts like you?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. I am the most powerful of the tailed beasts. I am the nine tails. There are nine of us in total, each more powerful than the last, who reside in human sacrifices called 'Jinjuriki.' I was once released from my prison by a sort of sealing jutsu. I then had my mind controlled by a genjutsu, telling me to destroy Konaha. Your father, in order to save the village, placed me inside of you at the cost of his life. That mark on your stomach is more than just some tattoo Naruto, its the result of my spirit being sealed inside of you."**

"You don't seem very angry about being placed inside of me." Naruto said.

**"Why would i? My whole life has been in a prison, and the first time I'm released my actions aren't my own. I'd rather be in a cage than be controlled by some human."** The fox said.

"If you've been in me my whole life, why are you just now coming to me and telling me this?" Naruto asked.

The fox wasted no time when answering. **"BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"** the fox scream, causing the room to shake.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked wide eyed at the foxes amazing power. He tried deliriously to keep his balance on the unsteady blood below him.

**"Everything you feel, I feel. Everything you think, I hear. Everything you see, I see." The fox said. "I'm tired of watching you waste the potential you have. I see you loose time and time again. It's embarrassing to have a host that can't even take out the One Tail on his own! You have the power to concur the world with both hands tied behind your back, the power to level mountains! Yet you choose to waste time playing some stupid game! With your so called 'friends'." **The fox said disgusted. The room steadied once more allowing Naruto to gain his balance.

The foxes attitude towards Naruto's friends struck a nerve. "What the hell gives you the right to speak of my friends like that!"

The ground began to shack again. "Whats going on?" Naruto asked.

**"It seems our time is being cut short. Your body that remains in reality is waking up."** The fox said. The fox grinned at Naruto.

Naruto looked up, meeting the foxes blazing eyes. Naruto seemed obviously relieved at the turn of events.

The fox stared deeply into Naruto's eyes, getting ready to speak once more. **"When you leave here Naruto, I want you to think about something. If your so called 'friends' are as great as you say, let me ask you this."** The fox said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked annoyed at how the fox tried to pleasantly insult his friends.

**"If your friends really knew, you had something like me inside you, do you really believe they'd be as accepting as you claim? When humans become scared of things they don't understand they react violently. That is the reason I'm in this cage to begin with. Humans didn't understand my power, and instead of trying to understand it, they sought to get rid of it."** The fox said. **"I haven't lied to you Naruto. My power is one of the most dangerous things in this world. You do have access to it as well, making you just as dangerous, if not more. Can you honestly say, without a doubt, that your friend wouldn't be terrified of this power. A power you still have no control over."** The fox said fading into the darkness.

Before Naruto had time to react, a light cascaded down from the ceiling blinding him. He shut his eyes involuntarily and when he opened them again he was laying in a hospital bed. All that remained was the low hum of the air conditioning unit from the vents in the walls.

* * *

- Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and follow and favorite and everything else!

- As always, night night don't let the bed bugs bite!


	12. Chapter 12

- Hello again and welcome to King of Senso Chapter 12, I'll be your guild today. If you have any questions please feel free to post them in the review section and/or PM me.

- As always, please enjoy and thanks for reading!

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

- 12 -

I opened my eyes after being blinded by the white light to find myself in a hospital bed of sorts. The room was dark, and the view outside the window was pitch black, this let me know it was late at night. How long have I been asleep?

I examined my body, finding wires sticking out of my left arm leading to several medications given to me. There were a fluids to keep me hydrated, fluids to dull pain, and even fluids to regulate my blood pressure. My cloths had been replaced by a blue gown. I moved my hips to sit up but found a sleeping figure on my bed side. It was Hinata. What was she doing here? Her hair was a mess, and it looked like she had been crying for some reason.

"Hinata..." I whispered to myself. It was my fault she cried. I liked the idea of having someone care about me like this but, I didn't want to cause Hinata such pain. I stroked her hair, unable to resist the need to comfort her. She began to stir, opening her eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked tiredly. Then suddenly she sprang up from her chair. "NARUTO!" She said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, kissing my cheeks and holding me tight. "You finally awake Naruto! Your finally awake!" Hinata said through tear filled eyes.

She kissed me on the lips tenderly, not holding anything back. "Hi... Hinata... Wait..." I said through the kisses. She looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I quickly grabbed her and brushed away the tears staining her face. I kissed her tenderly. "I said I'd be back." I stated, referencing to my promise before the game. Hinata positioned herself back into the chair she was sleeping in, she looked at me with both sadness and relief.

"Naruto.." Hinata said.

"How did the game go? I probably slept right through it." I said cheerfully.

"You've been in a coma Naruto." Hinata said.

I looked up at her breathless. A coma? Coma's can go on for years and it would have felt like a nights sleep. "How long?" I asked.

"2 weeks and 3 days. It wasn't until last night they gave up on trying to wake you. They said there was no telling when you would wake up... I was..." Hinata stuttered. Tears beginning to swell her eyes. "I was... I was so scared Naruto!" Hinata said, grabbing onto me. "The doctors they... They said that you might not wake up!" Hinata said. Her face was buried into my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Hinata. That much, I can promise you." I said. My heart raced at Hinata's embrace. "Hinata, do the doctors know why I was unconscious for so long?" I asked.

"They said the only reason would've been you had a reaction to Kankuro's poison, but they couldn't find anything wrong with you. It was like your brain just shut off for no reason. It should have only knocked you out for about 2 hours. Once the poison passed through your body it should have caused you to regain conscience but you never budged. Kiba woke up not long after being hit." Hinata said.

"Wow." I said. It must have been the fox. He must have taken advantage of the poisons affects to kept me in a sub-conscience state so we could met. What felt like an hour in a dream was over 2 weeks in reality.

The game was on Saturday so this meant it was Tuesday. I've missed almost 3 weeks of school. "Why are you here Hinata? I'm happy your here but shouldn't you be home?" I asked.

"My father said I could stay here as long as I still went to school." Hinata said, wiping away leftover tears.

"Oh okay. What about everyone else?" I asked.

"Sasuke stayed all day with me on Saturday and Sunday and then came everyday after school. The rest of the team came on and off." Hinata said.

Hearing about the Senso team reminded me. I has no idea how to game went. "How did the game go?" I asked curiously.

"Konaha won!" Hinata said happily, brushing my hand lightly.

"Really? How did we win?" I asked relieved. It was great to here we won in the end. At least this whole ordeal wasn't for nothing.

"After Kankuro hit you with his poison, Shikamaru took him out with a punch to the temple. It wasn't long until everyone conquered the rest of the base." Hinata said. "Everyone tells me your plan was perfect Naruto. The only ones who got injured you and Kiba. It was so perfect in fact, that by the time it came to defend, the Sand didn't have enough people conscious to launch an attack. They lost by default. Konaha successfully won the game in one round, and it's all because of your ingenious plan Naruto." Hinata said proudly.

"Wow." I said plainly. I should be happy but the foxes question is stilling swirling inside my head. "Can you honestly say, without a doubt, that your 'friends' wouldn't be terrified of this power. A power you still have no control over." A power that could concur the world...

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, looking me in the eye. "Is something wrong?"

"No... Hinata there's something I need to ask you." I said. Worried what her reply to the question might be.

"Sure thing Naruto, you can ask me anything." Hinata said with a worried look on her face.

I hated worrying her like this but I couldn't ignore it. This thing inside was a part of me, there was no escaping it. "What would you think if I told you I... I wasn't exactly the same, as everybody else?" I asked.

"Naruto you're not like everybody else. That's why I fell for you." Hinata said smiling.

"That's not what I mean." I said. Rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"Then what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I mean what if... I had something inside me... Something evil... Something that if given the chance would destroy... Everything." I said. I couldn't help but bury my face in my hands. I was so scared of what I might become. What if the fox every took control? What if I really couldn't handle the foxes chakra and i... I attack everyone without my knowing? "I'm so scared Hinata... I'm terrified of what I might become if I let this darkness inside me build. I could kill someone. I don't want to hurt anybody but I feel it inside me." I said through my hands. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I couldn't stop them at this point.

"Naruto, look at me." Hinata said strongly, grabbing my hand away from my face. "Your one of the kindest souls I know. Even now, in one of your darkest moments all you think about is the good of others Naruto. I mean here you are, scared out of your mind from God knows what and your only concern is that of others. Naruto... If there is any darkness inside of you, I know it must be nothing compared to the light you have." Hinata said. She embraced me once more.

Hinata... She really believed in me. I felt I could tell her anything. "Hinata, when I was unconscious, I found something in me. Something evil. It told me that my very presence is a danger to those around me. The fact that I had so much power yet no control over it made me a liability." I said.

"It _told_ you that? Like a voice inside your head?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy but, there's a demon inside me Hinata. It was put there when I was a new born. You know that tattoo I have on my stomach?" I asked. Hinata nodded. "Its actually a sealing jutsu. Given to me when my father sealed away the demon inside of me. That's how my father really died. Everyone told me he died a hero, but they never said how he died." I said.

Hinata's expression became hard and serious. "Naruto, there was something I never told you. I doubt anyone else has told you either." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me with her deep lavender eyes and stared. Time froze and my heart sank. "I know. Or better yet _we know._" she said.

I blinked. "You knew? Who else?" I asked.

"Naruto..." Hinata began. "Everyone in the village, including myself. We know of the nine tails inside of you Naruto." Hinata said.

* * *

- Thanks for reading and as always, all reviews/suggestions are accepted and welcomed!

- As always, stay classy San Diego.


	13. Chapter 13

- Hey guys! As always, any and all reviews are welcomed and encouraged!

- THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON. If you don't want to read the lemon, I won't hold anything against you, its not for everybody. THE LEMON DOES NOT AFFECT THE STORY so just read until you come to the beginning of the lemon and go to the next chapter.

- Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!

* * *

- 13 -

After hearing I had woken up, the nurse stepped into the room to preform a brief physical before she could release me. She asked me questions to test my memory and made sure I had no brain damage.

"Can you raise both arms?" She asked, seeming uninterested in my efforts. I did so and then let them back down to my side with a thud as they crashed onto the bed. "Do you know your name?" She asked in a snotty voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said.

"Alright. We would like to hold you over night to keep an eye on how you progress. I'm sure the doctor would also like to see you." She said.

"No, tell the doctor to call me and set up a day for me to come in. I want to go home." I said. I had been in this bed for over 2 weeks now, i just wanted to sleep in my own bed again.

Hinata looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She said softly.

"I'm sure. The Hospital is within walking distance so if anything happens I should be able to get care as soon as possible." I said tiredly.

Hinata's words still rang in my mind. After an hour of testing I was finally released. Changing into my cloths I walked out of the hospital with Hinata, hand in hand. Luckily the village always paid for hospital costs when injured while playing Senso. Finally, after beginning the short walk to my apartment, I decided to continue Hinata and I's conversation.

"Are you sure your father won't mind you walking me home?" I asked.

"He thinks I'm sleeping at your bedside tonight. For the past 2 weeks I've been sleeping at the hospital and heading to school first thing in the morning." Hinata said.

There was an awkward silence between us for a while. We had been ignoring the subject at hand. "What do you mean everybody in the village knows about the fox?" I said.

Hinata didn't seem surprised at all by the question. "When we were children. We were told to never speak to you Naruto. You and Sasuke connected naturally. Sasuke was threatened with every punishment under the sun but refused to abandon you Naruto. He started the chain that actually gave courage to people like me talk to you. To be honest Naruto, I was terrified of you. I knew what you were capable of but I could help but feel attracted to you. You were so alone and I felt the same way. Everyone hated me because I was a Hyuga. My family had a history of being abusive to other clans so we were hated. You were the only person who didn't care what family I came from. You liked me for me." Hinata said.

"I don't know what to say. _everyone_ really knew?" I asked. My mind went blank, unable to process a single thought.

It wasn't until we made it into the apartment until she answered me. "Yes." Hinata nodded. She squeezed my hand, letting me know she was there. "I'm sorry Naruto. I wish I could have told you but..." I cut her off.

"But you felt it would be best to leave me in ignorant bliss." I said sitting down on my bed. Hinata sat next to me looking down in shame. I grabbed her hand. "I understand Hinata... I really do."

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I don't care what that thing inside you is, I know who you are. Your Naruto, not that thing. You care about others and would never hurt them." Hinata said. She really cared about me. I only wish I knew of a way to return the love she had shown me. Maybe there was.

"Hinata... I have a request, if you say no I understand but I want to ask." I said looking into her lavender eyes. The same eyes that showed such compassion for my troubles. Shedding both tears of pain and sorrow. I was drawn to them like a moth was to a flame. "Would you mind... Sleeping here tonight?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Obviously caught off guard. I panicked, "if you don't want to I understand." I said waving my hands. Hinata scouted herself next to my hip, she lend over and pecked my lips. She pulled away and smiled at me. "Of course. I would love nothing more." She said.

**- Lemon starts -**

Hinata and I sat on my bed together in each others embrace. Hinata and I feel onto the bed, Hinata took the chance and climbed on top of me, taking my lips and tongue into a deep and long awaited reunion. It had been so long since I had kissed these lips. Our tongues danced together as one slow and sensual motion, swirling and pushing against each other. A give and take.

Hinata retracted from the kiss and sat on top of me, unzipping her purple jacket she revealed a large white laced bra, imprisoning a pair of luscious breasts.

At this point I no longer could control myself. My hands grasped hold of Hinata's hips, clutching and gently moving up and down her sides. Enjoying every curve her body had. I circled my hands around her, cupping both her thighs flipping her over to her back where I was now on top. I bit down on my lip, the moonlight cascaded onto her violet hair and pale skin. She was stunning, unbelievably stunning. I took off my jacket and shirt, laying down between her legs, our skin touched sending electricity through the sudden contact.

I bent down and started to kiss Hinata's neck, biting softly and sucking. A moan escaped her lips as she started to squirm a little grabbing hold of my hair. She grasped my hair only making me suck harder. She wrapped her legs around my waist, drawing me further into our embrace.

I placed my hands behind Hinata, lifting her up, I reached behind her, unsnapping her bra to reveal the C-cup breasts she had hide from the world. I tossed the bra onto the floor and began staring back at Hinata. It made me happy that I would be the only one to get to see these beautiful melons, it made my mouth water with anticipation. Desire began to rage inside me. Her bright pink nipples perked against her silky white skin. I couldn't look away. "Don't just stare... Its embarrassing." Hinata said softly.

"Your beautiful Hinata." I said cupping her chin. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." I pecked her lips then began to use I my tongue to trace my way down. I kissed along her collar bone, sucking on the curve of her neck then finally finding my way down to the top of her breast, stopping just before the nipple. Using my left hand I grabbed her breast, massaging gently but deeply, it felt as if I were touching a cloud. I kissed my way to her right breast, finally using my right hand to guide her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I started to suck, gently at first but adding pressure as I continued. Once again she moaned, grabbing my hair. "Naruto..." Hinata moaned. Her voice was intoxicating. I wanted... No I needed to hear more.

My right hand soon abandoned the breast to travel south along her stomach and sides. My hand continued south, running along her flat stomach and circling her naval until finally reaching the barrier of her blue jeans.

Hinata wasted no time unbuttoning and removing her jeans, leaving a matching pair of white panties in their place. I pulled away from Hinata and began to quickly shed every ounce of clothing I could, including the boxers I had on as well. I stood bare in front of the women I admired, but this time was different, there was no shame or hesitation between us. I was exposed to her, in more ways than one. She stared at my now rock hard member, I had never been this hard before. "So big..." Hinata said, licking her lips.

Hinata sat up from the bed, reaching out her hand she began to stroke my throbbing extension smoothly. "Its like I can feel your heart beat." Hinata said teasingly.

"You and I both." I said smiling down at her, slowly loosing myself in Hinata magical touch. My heart pounded in my chest, throbbing with each passing second. The electricity started to build inside me, slowly but surely edging my way into release, then, suddenly Hinata stopped her hand. I looked down, feeling as though I might start begging for her to continue. My erection had only gotten worse, almost to the point it started to hurt from the intense pressure built up, and the lack of sensation wasn't helping. "Hinatahhhhh!" I spoke as she licked the tip of my member. She giggled at my sudden reaction.

She took my member into her mouth fully. It seemed to fit comfortably inside her lips. The same lips I loved to kiss so much were now doing this simple but addicting act of ecstasy. She started to move slowly but picked up her pace, increasing rapidly, taking me into her mouth and sucking deeply. I instinctively grabbed the back of her head trying my best to keep my knees from giving out. Before I could realize it, the pressure had already begun to swell inside me. "Hinata... I'm about to.. Cum!" I scream feeling the release burst into Hinata's mouth. Hinata was shocked at the intensity and pulled away quickly, but not before taking every last drop into her mouth. Finally, after she relaxed her throat, she swallowed my cum.

"Tasty." She said smiling at me. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her, twisting tongue against her. It was incredibly erotic to kiss her after I had just cum in her mouth. It felt strange but good at the same time. Without warning, my erection had returned to its full strength. This time, demanding more attention.

Hinata quickly took off her panties and laid down on the bed. She spread her womanhood, welcoming my extension inside. She was too sexy. I just couldn't hold back anymore. I climbed onto the bed and placed my throbbing member at Hinata's quivering pussy, now dripping wet with anticipation.. I glanced down at her to ask for permission, she smiled and answered with a deep and passionate kiss to my lips.

I drove my hips forward, feeling every inch of Hinata's tight embrace wrapping around my manhood. The slick yet tight sensation was like nothing else in the world. Hinata let out an intense moan of both pleasure and pain in the kiss we continued to share.

"Are you are okay?" I asked. I glanced down to see my member inside her. Blood had begun to drip from her entrance, probably from her breaking hymen. I feared she was in excruciating pain. "Hinata... I'm sorry I'll pull out right..." I moved my hips back only to be blocked by Hinata's legs wrapped around my waist, pushing my further inside.

"I'm okay, just be gentle, okay?" She said glancing up at me once more. When our eyes met I felt as though the world had melted away, leaving Hinata and I together.. I moved deeper inside Hinata until my length stretched her open, reaching the deepest part of her womb. I started to move my hips slowly. I felt the her walls constrict around me, tightening with every second that passed.

Hinata's moan grew louder, this time with pleasure. "Naruto... Your... So deep." She cried. "Please. Faster!" Hinata said gasping.

I picked up Hinata by the thighs, sending her ankles into the air, all while driving into her as deeply as I could. Her tightness grew even more so to the point it became a challenge to move.

"Naruto... I'm going to... I'm cumming!" Hinata scream. Her eyes widened as her juices flowed from within her womb onto my member, during the experience she wrapped her arms around my neck in an embrace. She bit down on my neck, instantly crushing any strength I had at holding back. My member remained pulsing inside of Hinata, begging for me to begin moving again so to achieve my orgasm as well.

Hinata began to slowly calm down from her orgasm as I continued to move my hips slowly. As her sensitivity increased so did my own, I felt my own orgasm was soon underway. I no longer had any control, my hips continued to rock back and forth between her outer walls and womb. Hinata's movements soon matched my own, our motion soon became one. I soon started to reach her deepest parts again, Hinata began to shiver with pleasure once more. I knew I would cum any second now. However, I couldn't stop my hips, they drove down deep inside until finally the sensation erupted inside her. The sudden sensation caused Hinata to have another orgasm. "Naruto! Oh God, I'm cumming!" She scream.

Hinata dug her nails into the curve of my back, sending shivers down my spine. Soon the pressure became unbearable. "Hinata!" I yelled as my cum filled her inner womb to very brim until the pressure forced my throbbing member from within her. During her orgasm, she constricted so tightly that I couldn't hold back any drop. My orgasm continued into the outside, spraying her stomach with my semen. Cum began to fall free from within Hinata's pussy, almost like it was a river. Both our juices mixed and danced inside Hinata.

I collapsed beside her, our sweating bodies continuing to crave each other.. I had never felt such amazing pleasure in my life. I laid next to Hinata in bed. Stroking her hair gently as we both feel asleep, lost in each others embrace once more. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

- Hope you guys enjoyed! This was my first lemon and was very fun to write so please be as brutal as you want. (gigady)

- Any reviews and suggestions for future chapters are welcome.

- Until next time, When in doubt see it out!


	14. Chapter 14

- Welcome back guys! I hope you enjoyed my first ever lemon! If you skipped over it, no hard feelings I know that stuff isn't for everybody.

- As always, any and all reviews for upcoming and current chapters are welcome.

- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any manner retaining to the franchise.

* * *

- 14 -

The sun rose from the horizon outside my window. Probably one of the best parts about this apartment was the view of the sunrise. I removed my arm from underneath Hinata's sleeping form and walked to the window. The sky was a deep purple, rushing into a sea of blue above. The sun created a ring of red and orange, making the sun the center of attention.

Hinata's sleeping form laid before me, I watched as her chest rose and fall. We were still naked, but something felt different. The feeling of seeing her naked form no longer embarrassed me, however the feeling of desire was stronger than ever. I felt like she was the one of the only people in the world in which I could drop my guard around.

I quietly bent down and kissed Hinata's forehead, then walking slowly out the room shutting the door gently behind me.

I should surprise her when she wakes up. Something romantic that would make her happy. Breakfast in bed! Something simple yet romantic. I looked in the fridge and found 4 eggs, a few strips of bacon and 2 pieces of bread. I popped the bread in the toaster and started to heat the pan for the eggs.

"That smells good." A female voice said from behind me. I turned to see a nude Hinata in front of me.

"Um yea... Just making breakfast. Been a while since I had a guest over so... You know." I said shielding my eyes. Her body was too stunning to even look at without feeling aroused. "Hey Hinata, this is gonna be about another 20 minutes so if you want, you can go ahead and jump in the shower." I said.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. You got me kind sticky last night." Hinata said seductively. Hinata grabbed me from behind, placing her hands on my stomach, pushing her breasts against my back. I could the perk of her against my skin. "By the way." She said. "I never got a good morning kiss."

I chuckled to myself. Hinata was slowly becoming an addiction. Not that I minded. I turned and pecked Hinata's lips quickly and gently. "Is that what you wanted?"

"For now." She said smiling. She turned and started to strut from the room.

My body involuntarily shivered. Such a beautiful women... I might not be able to hold back now. It took all my concentration to not take her right then.

My body hated me for my protests but my mind remained thankful. I wish I had the luxury to just stay here with Hinata all day but I had a to do list to take care of.

We had a few hours before school began so we could relax before then. It was going to be terrible to make up 2 days of school work but I guess it had to be done. Somehow I also had to get down to finding out what other secrets the village was hiding from me. I needed to find out what my friends knew as well. I needed brutal honesty, not sugar coated truth. If everyone in the village knew what was inside me, I couldn't even guess what they were keeping under wraps. If something so devastating was so public, the thought of something the village kept secret was beyond unimaginable.

The screech from the water faucet turning on for Hinata's shower sounded. I finished the eggs and placed them on separate plates. The bacon took only a few minutes before I was able to finally set the table. Placing the plates on the opposite sides of the round table, I turned and washed the dishes.

I finished the dishes as I heard Hinata stepping from the shower.

I moved to the master bedroom to grab my clothes off the floor. I quickly folded Hinata's clothes, leaving the bra on top cause I have no clue how you would fold that, I wouldn't even attempt knowing I would fail. I got dressed and waited for Hinata back in the kitchen.

Hinata emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and with soaked hair. "Thanks for letting me use the shower." She said smiling. "Everything looks amazing. I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, when you live alone for so long you find ways to get by. No matter how much I would love to, I can't live off of ramen" I said smiling.

After breakfast I washed the plates as Hinata took sheets off the bed to be replaced. After placing the spare sheets on the bed, She tossed them into the laundry basket, I decided I will wash them when I come home today after school.

"We better get going." I yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah. We gotta stop by my house and pick up my backpack." She said walking in. "I'm sure my father and Neji will be happy to see you've made a recovery."

"I don't know if I could look your dad in the eye after last night." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked staring at me.

"Nothing!" I blurted out grinning widely toward her. Hinata gave me a squint with her eyes. I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. "What?"

"Hmmm. Fine, don't tell me." She said with a sly smile.

"I told you I didn't say anything. You never believe me." I said pretending to pout. But the look on her face made me grin.

"Oh whatever. Just because your cute doesn't mean you can act like a baby." Hinata said laughing, brushing my arm slightly.

I grabbed my bag from the couch, where I had left it Friday after coming home from school. On the way to Hinata's house, Hinata told me of the things that had happened while I had been asleep. Apparently the world became twice as active in my absence. She told me how Neji and Tenten were now a couple and how the confession was heartwarming and romantic. It was scary to imagine Neji in love, somehow seeing him express more than one emotion was unreal. Hinata mentioned her piano recital was in a few weeks. I had to make it a point to make it there to hear her. I hadn't heard her melody in months.

She also told me Kiba found a girlfriend, her name was Karui, a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. It didn't surprise me, Karui was a tall girl, slim with bronzed skin and red hair. Se had a hell of a temper though, the first time we met she tried punching me in the face for commenting on her hair.

We made our way to Hinata's house, passing though the arched gateway. We met Hinata's father in the living room. "Naruto, I'll be right back. I just have to go get my bag. Stay down here and keep daddy company." Hinata said, turning to walk up the stairs.

"How did you sleep Naruto?" Hiashi chuckled. He always did have a have sense of humor, guess this was no exception.

"I don't remember" I said laughing nervously.

"When did you wake up?" He asked.

"Last night." I said.

"Really? And did Hinata stayed with you all night?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my neck, I had to treat this situation as if I were walking through a minefield. One wrong move and he would probably flip out on me.

"He woke up every late last night, I didn't want to come home so late so I slept over at Naruto's. He was wonderful and a real gentleman daddy. Nothing weird happened." Hinata sprang from behind me, grabbing hold of my arm.

Hiashi stared at us for a while. Finally he waved his hand to dismiss us to school, "alright, I trust my daughter to know whats best anyway. Just go on and get to school before your late."

Hinata ran up and kissed Hiashi on the forehead. "Bye dad." Hinata said, rushing over to me.

Walking out the door I stared down at Hinata. _Nothing weird_? We had sex! In my book that's kinda out of the ordinary. "Hinata, what did you mean by, _Nothing weird_ happened last night?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a gentle smile. "I don't think it was weird. It felt... well its hard to describe, it hurt a little but the pleasure was addicting and felt amazing. Besides that's what normal couples do right?" She said. I nodded in response. It was true, Sasuke and Sakura had lost their virginity's long ago. Shikamaru and Temari were a mystery, they never really spoke of their relationship. In fact, if you didn't know they were a couple you would never have guessed it. So I guess every couple had their own way of expressing their love. "Don't worry Naruto, everything will be fine."

Hinata and I arrived at the school meeting everyone in the front of the building. That's when Sasuke spotted me.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running at me. Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, it felt as though he was shaking. "Naruto! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" He said.

"I'm fine Sasuke, but your squeezing the life from me!" I said chocking from the lack of air.

Sasuke let go and stepped back. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Hinata patted my back. "Sorry." He said.

"Its fine. Sorry for making you worry." I said.

Everyone else cane sprinting after Sasuke to see what he meant, finally when they saw me they slowed to a stop right in front of me.

I looked at Sasuke and Sakura. No matter how much I wanted to catch up with them, I had business to take care of. I had to find out what they knew about the fox spirit inside me.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, would you mind coming with Hinata and I after school to the Ichiraku's. There are some things I need to talk with you guys about." I said.

All eyes shifted to the both of them. Hinata's eyes remained fixed on me, wondering what I had in mind.

What did I have in mind? Was information so valuable to me that I would shake down my best friends for it? No, but I'm going to at least ask them, weather or not they answered me would be their decision. I'm going to trust they'll tell me the truth, if they told me anything at all.

* * *

- Hope you guys enjoyed!

- As always, any and all reviews are accepted and welcomed.

- Until next time, WHO STOLE MY COOKIES?!


	15. Chapter 15

- What's up guys? Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for reading!

- As always, any reviews or suggestions or questions are welcome!

- Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

- 15 -

The final bell sounded in the middle of class. All day i had people coming up to me and asking what it was like and how it felt. I couldn't tell just anyone what i say, so i told them it was the same as being asleep. Which in fact wasn't a lie, but not the complete truth either. I met up with Hinata at the front of the school and waited there for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hinata, i think i found out something new about you today." I said laughing.

Hinata looked up from my arm grabbing tightly. She would sometimes hold on so tight it would cut off circulation. "Yeah? Something good i hope." She said.

"Kinda both good and bad." I said smiling down at her.

"Well tell me already sheesh." Hinata said.

"You only get shy when your around me in public." I said laughing. Hinata had gotten better at talking to me but since we became a couple, she was always nervous around others.

"I can't help it. I'm comfortable when we're alone but sometimes in public it gets really embarrassing. Holding onto your arm is about all i can stand before my face becomes as red as a tomato." She said, burying her face in my arm.

"It's fine Hinata, that just means I'm the only one that gets to see the sexy side of you." I said.

"Sexy side?" She asked. "Whats that?"

"Well, for some reason or another. Whenever we're alone you have like a giant boost of confidence and can flirt and tease me right back. However, when we're around others, even Sasuke and Sakura, you get quiet and shy. Not that I'm complaining." I said laughing.

"Yeah, i guess you just have that affect on me Naruto." She said. Standing on her toes, she kissed my cheek.

Moments later Sasuke and Sakura arrived, this was going to be a long night. I'm sure Hinata could guess why i chose the 3 of them to ask these questions to. The people i trusted most in this world we're the ones i felt deserved to learn of my revelation.

Sasuke and I stayed quiet most of the way to Ichiraku's, periodically looking back to see Sakura and Hinata speak of the newly formed couple Neji and Tenten. Supposedly, Neji and Tenten had already gone on their first date. Neji set up dinner reservations and a movie about some kind of cheesy romance.

"When is our next game Sasuke?" I asked.

"Next week i believe. Against the Village Hidden in the Clouds. We attacked first last game so we'll be defending this game." Sasuke said.

"The Cloud are known for sudden and powerful attacks. I hear the Kage's brother is on the team as well. They nicknamed him 'Killer B.' because of his deadly sword technique." I said.

"Guy Sensei told us that the Clouds like to use taijutsu and kenjutsu." Sasuke said stunned as Sakura ran up from behind and grabbed Sasukes arm. "Sakura!?" Sasuke said in a surprised tone.

"What? Can't i show some affection?" Sakura said sweetly.

Hinata came and tugged on my sleeve behind me. I wrapped my arm around her as Sasuke and i continued out conversation.

"Do you know what kind of point we'll be using?" I asked.

"Tsunade said that it'll be a package interception. We don't know how big it'll be but this game at least has a time limit. The team has 2 hours to capture the package and bring it back to their base." Sasuke said walking up to the entrance of Ichiraku's Raman Shop. He paused at the door, waiting for Sakura to finish cuddling with his arm. "Shall we go? I'm kinda hungey." Sasuke said smiling.

We passed through the entryway into Ichiraku's and sat on the stool.

After ordering our food and making sure no one was eavesdropping i decided to cut to the chase.

"Sakura, Sasuke... When i was in the coma, i found out something about myself." I started. They both looked intensely at me. "I found out that i have the fox sealed inside me."

They both looked at each other and then back at me. No surprise crossed their expressions, only intense and unwavering attention remained.

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke. "You have to understand we couldn't have told you ourselves."

"Yeah. When i became your friend my whole family was terrified that i might get killed or something. They even thought about making Sasuke and i break up." Sakura said.

"We were told that if we told you about the fox, we would accused of treason. And possibly executed." Sasuke said.

I reached down and grabbed Hinata's hand. I need to know she was there. "I understand. Do you know why it was kept secret from me?" I asked.

"Probably because they felt threatened by you. The elders thought if you grew up knowing you had that kind of power, you would use it against them." Sasuke said.

I wasn't surprised, the village elder never cared much for me. They would sooner see me rot in a prison cell than allow me to walk freely. It's almost surprising they didn't lock me up.

"Why did you become my friend Sasuke? I'm happy you did but wouldn't you be safe? Wasn't it a really big gamble?" I asked.

"Well thats not an easy thing to answer Naruto. At first i wanted nothing to do with you. My family warned me about you but i could care less. I had no interest in you or that fox." Sasuke said.

"Then whats the reason we became friends? The REAL reason." I asked.

"Honestly i don't even know myself. Out of all the people at school i guess you and i were the outcasts. Everyone only saw a kid with an attitude but you saw me as a person. Everyone always treated me as the 'soon-to-be' leader of the Uchiha clan. You didn't expect greatness and unwavering discipline like the rest. You treated me like a person and not some kind tool to be used." Sasuke said.

"I remember." I said chuckling. "It pissed me off how you were respected and loved by everyone. I guess in a way, we both had what the other wanted. I wanted respect when you wanted individuality." I said.

By this point i had run out of questions for Sasuke and Sakura. "Is there anything else you could tell me?" I asked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. I squeezed Hinata's hand tighter, trying to keep my calm. Whatever it was, they were both hesitant to tell me.

"There's only one other thing we know of." Sasuke said. "Before i tell you. Are you sure you want to know? Because once you learn the truth Naruto, you can never go back." He said.

I had no choice. Whatever this great mystery was i had to find out. I had separate the things in my life that were true, from the things in my life that were lies. "Yes, i have to know." I said.

The Old Man behind the counter brought the ramen we ordered out, placing it in front of us. His real name was Teuchi but i always teased him about his age. He was one of the few who treated me like a human being when i hadn't had a friend in the world. So i still always respected him. My gaze remained on Sasuke. Sasuke returned my gaze tenfold, looking at me intensely. He cleared his throat and continued his gaze. "Come your 18th birthday. If you can't prove to be a fit ninja that can benefit the village, you'll be executed and the fox spirit will be put into another child." Sasuke said.

* * *

- Hope you guys enjoyed! Any reviews/suggestions for future chapters/questions about this chapter are welcome!

- I'll be taking a short break, so maybe a month instead of a week. Sorry, not enough time to write, just gotta catch up on my story.

- Until next time, how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Just curious...


End file.
